Our Memories
by Eliorah
Summary: Ahora sus memorias sobre su vida juntos era lo único que podía traerla de vuelta de lo profundo de ese abismo. "Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, Sasuke-kun". Él sintió algo helado y pesado expandirse dentro de su pecho. Nunca dejaba de doler...


» _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece. Pero éste fanfiction sí.

»_Nota:_ Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber.

» _Advertencias: _Hum… Lime, creo (?), y algo de OoC en los personajes :P

» _Dedicatoria: _A mi hermanita Zily, que ya ha leído todos mis fanfics, ¡tenía que darle algo más que leer, ¿no? xD

—

**Our Memories**

—

Su historia juntos, en realidad, no había tenido un buen comienzo.

Para ser sinceros, por aquél entonces hubieran preferido no conocerse y ahorrarse la vergüenza que les había hecho pasar. Aunque, con el transcurrir de los años, más bien terminarían riéndose de aquello cada vez que lo recordasen…

Fue exactamente un 30 de marzo, cuando ambos tenían quince años y los rosados pétalos de los Cerezos danzaban delicadamente con la suave risa primaveral de aquella cálida tarde.

Uchiha Sasuke andaba a paso lento por un parque cercano a su barrio, mientras paseaba al perro de su casa, un lanudo y pesado pastor alemán llamado Tetsu, pues su madre le había pedido que sacara a su adorada mascota.

El chico se detuvo al ver a una muchacha con el cabello rosado unos metros más adelante.

La reconoció casi de inmediato; era la hija de los nuevos vecinos, a la que sólo había visto de lejos una vez, cuando ella y su familia habían llegado a asentarse al barrio hace tan sólo dos días. Él alzó las cejas levemente, pues la chica, Haruno Sakura, parecía buscar algo desesperadamente.

Y, aunque no estaba en él ser un entrometido ni alguien sociable, se vio avanzando hacia ella casi inconscientemente, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—se oyó a sí mismo decir.

Ella dio un muy leve respingo al escucharlo, y se volteó a verle.

Sakura también sabía quién era él, pero no habían tenido ocasión de presentarse.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Sakura entonces supo que debía tener los ojos enrojecidos y acuosos por las ganas de llorar que tenía. Algo dentro de ella se encendió al ver que él trataba de ayudarla.

Era tan lindo.

—Es sólo que —comenzó a decir quedamente, bajando la mirada y pasando una de sus manos sobre sus ojos rápidamente, para secarlos—… he perdido mi brazalete, y me lo obsequió mi abuela antes de morir. Mamá me matará.

Sasuke se compadeció de ella y su suerte, pues de buenas a primeras se notaba que la Señora Haruno tenía un fuerte carácter.

—Hum, ya veo—comentó— Te ayudaré a buscarlo, siendo algo tan importante. ¿Cómo es?

Era bastante peculiar que él deseara ayudarle, pero no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Simplemente, sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

Ella se sonrojó tenuemente.

—Es de oro, con un pequeño dije en forma de flor con un jade en su centro.

—Bien.

Sakura dio media vuelta, pero cuando Sasuke estaba por comenzar a buscar también, un pequeño perro callejero pasó corriendo cerca de donde ellos estaban. Lo único que Sasuke supo fue que oyó a Tetsu ladrar ferozmente, antes de salir a toda carrera tras el otro can, y luego sintió que caía hacia adelante.

Jadeó.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido…

Ella se giró hacia él para ver qué pasaba, sólo para que Sasuke le cayese encima.

Sakura gritó.

Sasuke se puso casi tan colorado como ella lo estaba.

La muchacha lo empujó lejos de sí y se levantó del suelo a una velocidad impresionante, para después salir corriendo. Él se quedó algo atontado unos segundos, aún tirado sobre su estómago en el suelo, mirando en la dirección en la que la Haruno había huido.

—Rayos…—masculló.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, y suponía que para ella debía de ser mucho peor.

Y no era para menos, pues él había caído sobre ella, con su rostro justo en medio de sus pechos, que, dicho sea de paso, ya estaban _bastante_ desarrollados. Y por si fuera poco, en su instintivo reflejo de evitar su caída, una de sus manos había quedado justamente sobre uno de sus senos.

Sólo de recordarlo sentía su cara hervir.

Y _no _quería pensar en lo suave que se había sentido bajo su contacto.

Sasuke se levantó y sacudió su ropa con ambas manos, maldiciendo su suerte y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, pues ahora no sólo se moriría de pena si tenía que ver a Sakura a la cara de nuevo, sino que también le tocaba buscar a Tetsu.

Simplemente _genial_.

«Estúpido chucho», pensó enfurruñado.

Comenzó a caminar cuando algo brillante al pie de un arbusto captó su atención.

El joven Uchiha suspiró.

¡Qué tarde más agitada! Y qué manera más inapropiada de conocer a una chica.

Sólo esperaba que Sakura no lo considerase un pervertido aprovechado luego de eso…

.

.

.

Cuando las clases habían iniciado en su instituto ese año, Sasuke se impresionó realmente al ver a Sakura ahí, justo en su sección.

Se le anudó el estómago cuando el maestro hizo que ella se sentara justo a su lado, y pudo notar que él no era el único que estaba incómodo con ello. Sakura se veía sumamente nerviosa cuando se sentí en su nueva mesa, tan cerca de él.

Sasuke frunció los labios y pretendió ver al frente, pero a duras penas podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera esa chica de exótico pelo rosa.

Alguien allá arriba debía de disfrutar mucho torturándolos.

.

.

.

—Me parece que esto te pertenece…

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que las clases habían empezado, y, hasta ese entonces, era la primera vez que Sasuke se había atrevido a hablarle.

Se sintió patético al pensar en ello.

Sakura, sonrojada fuertemente y bastante extrañada, miró con fijeza el puño cerrado que él le ofrecía. Sasuke tenía la mirada lejos de ella, con una ligera mueca de disgusto y bochorno en su linda cara y un muy suave tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Inevitablemente, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir rápidamente al verlo, pero Sakura lo atribuyó a su vergüenza por lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Intrigada, alzó sus dos manos, blancas y femeninas, hacia la de él. Sasuke abrió sus dedos y dejó caer una fina cadena dorada en las manos de ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—La encontré en el parque, justo después de que te fuiste—contestó él, algo tenso, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Te la habría entregado antes, pero… Bueno, ya sabes—murmuró, incómodo.

Ella ignoró eso último, pensando que era mejor olvidar aquel incidente.

De todas formas, no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Entonces Sasuke la miró, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

—¡Eh, a Sasuke le gusta la chica nueva!

Sasuke se giró de inmediato al escuchar aquella estruendosa exclamación. Sakura sintió todas las miradas de los que estaban cerca sobre ellos, y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentirse fulminada por algunas de ellas.

No por nada Sasuke Uchiha era considerado el chico más guapo del instituto.

Y ella podía apostar todo su adorado cabello a que muchas estaban deseando que se ahogara hoy mismo en el almuerzo con un guisante.

Que el buen Dios la amparase.

—¡Idiota!—espetó Sasuke a Naruto—¿Por qué dices eso?

Muchos lograron ver un ligero rojo en el rostro del Uchiha en ese momento.

—Te vi—acusó el rubio, burlón—. Le regalaste algo, y estoy seguro de que estabas por invitarla a salir.

Sakura deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragase entera cuando todos comenzaron a murmurar. ¿Era necesario armar tanto escándalo por esto? Empezaba a odiar a Uzumaki.

Sasuke agrandó sus oscuros ojos ante tal afirmación. Su cara enrojeció aun más, si cabe.

—¡Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza salir con ella! Yo sólo estaba…

Él calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sin pensarlo antes. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura, mientras el silencio se adueñaba del pasillo y la tensión era casi palpable.

Sasuke tragó al ver que los hombros de ella temblaban y sus ojos se cristalizaban, llenos de rabia.

Maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez.

Al decir aquello, nunca imaginó que sonaría tan… asqueado.

—Sakura, yo no querí-

—¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó ella.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que Sakura corrió lejos de él.

Sasuke soltó un improperio. Y se dijo que algo iba realmente mal con ellos dos.

.

.

.

A pesar de aquellos tropiezos, y muchos más, habían terminado por llevarse bastante bien.

De hecho, y por increíble que parezca, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

En lo que parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron casi tres años. Se conocían tan bien que podían decirse casi cualquier cosa.

Excepto una muy importante…

—Pero que desorden tienes aquí, Sasuke-kun—le reprendió Sakura.

Él suspiró audiblemente.

—Ya déjame, _madre_—contestó en tono aburrido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella prefirió ignorar su sarcasmo y siguió buscando en el estante.

—Necesito ese libro para el trabajo que nos dejaron en la universidad. Rayos, sé que te mudaste a éste apartamento hace poco, pero al menos deberías ordenar algunas cosas… Y no pienses que lo haré por ti, eh.

El muchacho sólo bufó.

¿No te ha pasado que te gusta tu mejor amigo, pero decides callarlo por miedo a perder su amistad?

Sin saberlo entonces, ambos pasaban por ese típico dilema.

Sasuke, sentado en el sofá detrás de ella, la observó mientras ella seguía buscando. Su mirada inevitablemente vagó sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, tratando de imaginar lo que llevaría debajo de ese corto vestido caqui.

Él apretó los dientes al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero en realidad le era difícil no pensar de esa manera al tenerla en su apartamento, estando completamente solos cuando él la deseaba tanto, cuando él, desde hace tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta de que…

Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando la vio ponerse de puntillas y estirarse todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzar, siendo ella tan baja, uno de los estantes más altos, habiendo hallado el libro que buscaba y brindándole a Sasuke una suculenta vista de sus piernas, sin saberlo.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella sin poder detenerse, como si una fuerza invisible lo atrajera a ella como un poderoso imán.

Sakura se congeló al ver el fuerte brazo de él alzarse por encima de ella y coger el libro. Sasuke estaba tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo la abrasó. Apenas tendría que moverse hacia atrás para que su espalda quedase completamente pegada al pecho del muchacho.

—Ten—le dijo Sasuke suavemente.

La profunda, incitante y masculina voz de él bajó por su espina dorsal como si fuese una suave caricia.

Él le tendió el pequeño libro y Sakura hizo ademán de tomarlo, pero éste se resbaló de sus trémulas manos y cayó al suelo.

A ninguno le importó.

Él aprovechó para sujetar la mano de ella e, impulsivamente, se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos. Sakura, en respuesta, cerró sus ojos y se recostó contra él.

Sakura se soltó delicadamente de su agarre y alzó su mano para llevarla al rostro de él y acariciar su mejilla, para luego llevarla a la parte de atrás de su cuello y atraerlo hacia adelante.

Y eso, ciertamente, era algo que él no se esperaba.

Ella claramente le invitaba a probarla, y él estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Saber que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sasuke hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y lo besó, lamiendo su pálida piel como si fuera el más dulce de los manjares, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el vientre de la joven.

—Sasuke-kun…—musitó ella.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, él la apretó contra su sólido cuerpo. Sakura gimió quedamente cuando un escalofrío atravesó su espalda al sentir la dura erección de Sasuke contra su trasero y una de las manos de él estrujando uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa.

—Te necesito… Sakura.

La mano derecha de Sasuke se arrastró lentamente sobre el plano abdomen de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse cuando pasó por el centro de su cuerpo. Él siguió hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, para luego volver a subir, metiéndose por debajo de su falda, apartando su ropa interior.

Sakura siseó cuando sintió sus dedos jugando con los pequeños rizos de su entrepierna. Sasuke se puso más duro y mordisqueó su sensible cuello antes de abrir los tiernos pliegues de su centro y tocarla íntimamente, sintiendo como ella se humedecía para él y su respiración se hacía irregular.

Metió dos de sus dedos profundamente en ella, logrando que Sakura gimiera en voz alta.

Ahí, esa noche, le hizo el amor apasionadamente por primera vez, sumergiéndose profundamente una y otra vez en su interior. Empapándose con su ardiente deseo. Devorando aquellos rosados y carnosos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado probar. Saciando su hambre, sintiéndose rodeado por su cálida humedad.

Desde entonces, ella había sido completamente suya.

.

.

.

—Sasuke-kun… estoy embarazada.

—…

Él se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras ante lo dicho por su novia. Eso era algo que, estúpidamente, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Se suponía que siempre se cuidaban.

Abrió la boca, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla, sin poder decir algo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—No puede ser…—murmuró inconscientemente, aturdido.

El sollozo de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Acaso… vas a dejarme?

El muchacho, en ese entonces de veinte años, apretó sus finos labios al ver sus ojos verdes comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas, mirándolo llenos de miedo.

No le gustaba verla llorar.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión.

—Cásate conmigo.

Ella agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa, por la convicción con la que él lo había dicho. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y una hermosa sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en sus labios de cereza.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, tan emocionada que no pudo hablar.

Nada podía compararse con la felicidad que sintió en ese momento.

.

.

.

—Sakura, ponte el cinturón—le pidió él a su mujer, en tono de reprimenda.

Llevaban ya un par de años de casados.

Sasuke conducía a una velocidad moderada, regresaban a casa de una fiesta a la que les habían invitado sus amistades. Y estaba lloviendo a cántaros esa noche.

—Es que es incómodo, además falta muy poco para llegar—alegó como una niña.

—No seas necia—le riñó con seriedad, sin despegar su vista del camino más de un par de segundos para mirarla a ella con ceño—¿Qué tal si tuviéramos un accidente? Con esta lluvia, cualquier auto podría patinar.

—Oh, vamos, no creo que…

Ella nunca terminó de decir esa frase.

Un auto del carril contrario, que iba a una considerable velocidad, patinó sobre el empapado asfalto de la carretera. Sasuke tuvo que girar al lado contrario bruscamente para esquivarlo, mientras oía los gritos aterrados de Sakura a su lado, y luego frenar en seco para no estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

El motor de su automóvil comenzó a humear.

—Sakura…—balbuceó él cuando el auto se hubo detenido, horrorizado.

Sakura se había golpeado la cabeza contra el tablero, y sangraba profusamente, inconsciente.

.

.

.

—Mira, aquí están Etsuko y Ryosuke cuando fuimos a visitar a tus padres éste verano.

—Que hermosos son.

—Claro, son nuestros hijos, Sakura.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, viendo la imagen de los dos niños de cinco y tres años. Ambos eran pelinegros, de piel blanca como la nieve, angelicales rostros y hermosos ojos verdes.

Sasuke siguió mostrándole las fotografías, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para ver la alegría en su rostro de ángel. Él sonrió suavemente cuando la vio acariciar su crecido vientre.

—Me pregunto cómo será nuestro nuevo bebé—comentó ella, feliz.

—Espero que sea igual a ti.

Ella se rió.

—Oh no, tiene que ser tan precioso como su padre.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa y enmarcó el rostro de su bella esposa para besarla con suavidad. Ella correspondió gustosamente, con ternura.

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun—le dijo ella por enésima vez, cuando se separaron—Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Él apartó un mechón rosado del rostro de ella.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió, repentinamente apenada.

—Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto—murmuró tristemente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya y lo sabes.

Sus ojos verdes se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, sin que pudiera contenerse.

—Sí, pero no es nada justo contigo…

—No llores de nuevo, ¿Sí?

—Oh Sasuke—musitó ella, desconsolada—Es que yo…

De repente, ella frunció levemente el ceño, dejando la frase inconclusa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, observándola. Él se apartó de ella un poco.

—¿Sakura?

Ella tardó unos segundos más en hablarle, mientras fruncía aún más las cejas.

—¿Quién es usted?

Sasuke sintió algo helado y pesado expandirse dentro de su pecho. Al sonreírle con suavidad, no logró ocultar del todo esa profunda tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Y qué hago aquí?—indagó la joven mujer, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si esas preguntas fueran dagas atravesando su carne.

Nunca dejaba de doler.

Había llegado el momento de hacerle recordar todo… de nuevo.

Si tenía suerte, sus lapsos de lucidez podían durar algunos meses.

Muchas personas ya le habían cuestionado, preguntándole cómo podía soportar aquello, pues no podían explicárselo. Pero él sí sabía por qué…

La amaba más que a nada en éste mundo, y nunca se atrevería a abandonarla cuando ella tanto le necesitaba. No la traicionaría jamás. Se lo había prometido tanto a ella como a sí mismo.

No podía vivir sin ella.

Y aunque fuera sumamente doloroso, nunca la dejaría.

Ahora sus memorias sobre su vida juntos era todo lo que le quedaba y lo único que podía traerla de vuelta de lo profundo de ese abismo.

Y esos pequeños pero felices momentos en los que ella le recordaba… valían totalmente la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Triste, lo sé u_u<em>

_Estaba recordando dos películas; "50 First Dates" y "The Notebook", que son dos de las que más me gustan, cuando se me ocurrió escribir este oneshot :) ¡Espero que les guste mucho! (Traducción: Espero sus reviews xD)_

_Este año entré a las prácticas pre-profesionales, así que mi tiempo se ha reducido radicalmente y no he tenido tiempo de seguir con "Amándote en la Oscuridad" y "El Secreto de una Madre" u_u… En Semana Santa veré si escribo capítulo para el de vampiros, que lo tengo algo abandonado, que vergüenza D: (Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, voy a exámenes, ¡mierda! T_T)_

_No he tenido tiempo de corregirlo, así que si encuentran algún error, discúlpenme por ello n_nU_

_¡Se cuidan! ;D_

_**Rioko001**_


End file.
